Sub-Sector Hyades
Sub-Sector Hyades (also known as the Hyadean Sub) is one of the political and geographical divisions of the greater Dalthus Sector. The Sub-Sector consists of eleven planetary systems, each containing a number of planets and planetoids. Arcturus *'Arcturus '- Pleasure World Arphista *'Arphista '- Agri-world : Arphista is an Agri-world known for its use of mutant labourers, who are brutalised and kept in poor conditions on large plantation-farms. Whilst conditions are extreme, Arphista is renowned for both the quality and quantity of its harvests, which have sustained Hyades for centuries. Excess crops are even transported in-sector to the Dalthan Sub. Arphista also raises a number of proud Imperial Guard regiments. Balemire *'Balemire '- Dead World : Large cemetery-complexes are maintained across the planet; many of the sector's nobility are buried in great city-crypts. Bastion *'Bastion' : The sub-sector's closest system to the Borderworlds; in reality a lifeless rock, used only by various trade cartels to store goods in vast warehouse complexes. *'Gateway Station' : A notorious smuggler's haven. Known within the sector as the gateway to the Borderworlds. Eurydice *'Eurydice - 'Civilised World : Suffering from extreme economic difficulties in the aftermath of a futile trade-war. Helicus *'Helicus '- Industrialised World Hyades *'Hyades - 'Hive World, Sub-Sector Capital '' : Hyades plays host to a number of sprawling hive cities, chief amongst them Hive Remus and Hive Praxis. Both hives are largely independent, ruled by councils drawn from the nobles of the spires. The bulk of the planetary population are indentured to conglomerates of noble houses and spend their lives in toil within the many industrial structures that cover the Hyadean landmasses. Hyades is a major exporter of manufactured goods, including ship-drive components and weaponry. It is also an important source of manpower, with a large planetary defense force and a large underhive population, both of which make for excellent Imperial Guard recruitment sources. The Hyadean population has grown so large that the planet cannot support itself; massive imports of food from surrounding agri-worlds are necessary to sustain the populace. Meggdon *'Meggdon Prime - Hive World : A bloated hive-world, riven to its core by moral decay. Meggdon has a sinister reputation throughout the Hyades sub; it is seen as a jealous, bitter world that seeks to engineer the downfall of Hyades and establish itself as the Sub Capital. Such rumours are not without a hint of truth. Prendar *'''Prendar - ''Agri-World'' : Prendar's harvests supply both Hyades and Meggdon. Attempts by trade cartels based on Meggdon to divert food shipments away from Hyades have thus far been unsuccessful. Tynax *'Port Tynax - 'Fleet Anchorage : The Tynax system's many gas giants provide sources of fuel for Battlefleet Dalthus, and there are numerous space stations, arsenal-barques and the like. Security is particularly tight within the Tynax system. Vigil *'Vigil - 'Dead World : Holds the convent of the Order of the Sacred Heart. The Sororitas historically take uninvited guests very poorly, and will attack in force if necessary to defend the sanctity of their ground. Other Features of Sub-Sector Hyades There are a number of famous chartist vessels that ply the void of the Hyadean Sub; chief among these is the dread ship Deodatus.